RWBY- ORAG Orange Trailer
by BlazCrazFace1735
Summary: A RWBY fanfiction trailer showcasing the personality and abilities of my OC. My OC has orange-hair. I hope you like him ,but he's okay with it if you hate him. Warning may contain redundant writing.(Totally done on purpose). I terrible at writing summaries.): Bye, bye and have fun.


**Autor's Note- RWBY-created by the great Monty Oum and all the other equally important people at Rooster Teeth.**

 **This is a Fanfiction involving 4 Original Characters I created for RWBY. My characters are from the northern continent of Remnant of Mantle and because the main cast of RWBY live on the continent of Vale in the city of Vale my characters will not meet the main cast of RWBY until later on. I can't deliver awesomeness at Monty Oum's level ,but I going to try my god damnedest to deliver some kind of entertainment. If I don't do that then I have failed. I'm doing this because I love RWBY and Monty and to play with the hopefully interesting characters I create.I don't even like writing at all but I still doing this because I love RWBY. And because my good friend/writer Ashcorp convinced me to start writing so thanks for that. He's been working with me as my "editor" of sorts. In celebration of RWBY Volume 3 coming out soon; I'm uploading 4 writing trailers to showcase my Original Characters personalities and abilities. So laugh, put a smile on your face and get hyped. You might even get freaked out.**

 _Listen to Thunder's Theme, Sabrewolf's Theme Omen's Theme, or Jago's Theme all from Killer Instinct(2013) By Mick Gordon to enhance your reading experience. Thank You and Enjoy! My writing to going to be redundant be prepared to read something twice. There's also a lot of off topic things in this reading. The character in this trailer speaks and thinks in contradictions. I'm Sorry._

Orange Trailer

I want to feel bright but all I really feel is empty…. I have a plan to fix that ..I hope.. heh heh heh

Everyone has energy and strength…. Its just a matter of how you use it

 _Orange is bright and strong as it glows_

 _It stalks happiness and refuses to let go_

 _It smirks at darkness and laughs at despair_

 _Ones that say otherwise are in for a shock_

It is past 12 O'clock and the full moon is out. The Moon is missing a chunk of moon rock has left and is orbiting the moon as it is in the world of Remnant. A boy, around 17, with orange hair that resembled a bent crown and wearing an outrageous orange suit and tie. He wears black Ray-Ban sunglasses with orange tinted lens that cover his very vivid orange colored eyes. He has five-fingered orange claws attached to his hands. Orange plated armor reaches to his elbow. The claws are 12 inches long. Mounted on the left and right index finger of each claws is a high caliber heavy machine gun barrel. A belt of yellow Dust bullets is attached to the underside of the boy's wrist and fed into the barrel of each heavy machine gun. He walks ,blissfully towards a forest. An infinite smile shines on his face. He stops at a tree that lacks leaves. He sheathes his claws as they transform into a pair of wrist bracelets with five spikes. He has a lantern with a yellow Dust crystal lighting his way.

Orange Haired Boy's POV

Do Grimm feel fear? It's something I've always wondered. I wonder why? My brain comes up with the weirdest things. This forest is known to have Grimm that look like bats called the uummm…. Vespertilio. Yeah, that's right. There supposed to be 5-6 feet tall, and they got claws on their feet and sharp teeth. Wonderful ain't it. I'm touching this tree and making a mark on this tree so I can find my way back. The tree has no leaves; its like this all year apparently. So while I'm touching this, I thought that energy flows through everything. In the human body electrical charge go from the nervous system to the brain. Plants take sun energy and convert it to energy. Energy is the lifeblood of the universe. Food chain stuff happens; Reader, you know the rest. And yes, I am breaking the fourth wall. Hi. Bye.

I have enhanced senses. I have an acute sense of smelling and hearing and can feel difference in the wind. I see a person's electrical impulses. I call a person's electrical impulse, a Spark I like explaining things to the point that it becomes redundant. So expect explanations of explanations.

So I'm waiting and walking while marking trees because I'm waiting for a colony of Vespertilio to attack me and then I'll attack back and then we'll fight and I'll be awesome. I'm waiting next to another tree and I closed my eyes. As I closed my eyes a Vespertilio finally decides to fly at me and attack me. The Vespertilio has claws on its feet. I keep my eyes closed and unsheathed my claws. With my eyes still closed, I sidestepped the Vespertilio's attack and I stabbed my claws into the bat's skull breaking the bats distinctive white mask with red markings while also reversing the momentum of its body and then slamming its head into a tree. I pulled the Vespertilio out of the tree, opened my eyes and said "This is gonna be fun." I say words in a tone that people seem to think is sarcasm but I'm not sarcastic. I don't even understand some metaphors or similes. I was surrounded by 30 Vespertilios. I know the exact number because my sunglasses has a built in enemy counter and night version, so that helped me out. My friend made them for me. He has a frightful character. Now you're probably wondering how I'm able to fight in pitch darkness; I have night vision, meaning I can see in the dark. Wait I already said that. Darn.

Two Vespertilios flew down at me and I use my claws to slice one of their heads off and slice cleanly through the abdomen. Six Vespertilios circled me. I jumped up in the air and shot at them. A Vespertilio tried to bite me. I blocked its teeth with my left claws and I made a diagonal slash with my right claws across the the Vespertilio abdomen. I rebounded off of a tree trunk and catapulted towards 2 Vespertilio. I slashed in an X pattern on one of the Vespertilio; for the other I threw my right claws upward and cut through the base of its feet to its abdomen then finally slicing its head. I fell to the ground and my feet were touching solid ground now. The other 3 Vespertilio flew at me. One Vespertilio bared its teeth at me so I shoved my left claws into its mouth and shot 4 times with my heavy machine gun. The other two Vespertilios came at me from either end; I leaned to the right and they flew into each other. I grabbed them by their head and smacked their heads together. I impaled my right claws into a different Vespertilio's abdomen and shot as I pulled out my arm. The other Vespertilio was dazed so I took my index and middle finger claw and made a backhand motion toward its head and cut its head off. 8 down, 22 to go.

The entire colony of Vespertilio circled me and then they swarmed me and overpowered me (hahaha!). I was on the ground and they were slashing and biting me. It was annoying. In a feat of strength, I slashed upward with enough strength to skyrocket all 22 of the Vespertilios into the air. I shot in the air with my heavy machine gun figures shredding the wings of each and every Vespertilio. I ran to the nearest tree and ran/clawed my way up the tree then rebounded launching off of other trees and gaining speed as I slashed Vespertilio left and right. 1 down. 2 down. 3 down. 4 down. 5 down. 6 down. 7 down. 8 down. 9 down. 10 down. 11 down. 12 down. 13 down. 14 down. 15 down. 16 down. 17 down. 18 down. 19 down. 20 down. 21 down. On the last Vespertilio I slashed with my left claws then my right claws then downward with both claws. I descended back to solid ground. I put my hands up and bowed. A worthy action to such a stellar performance. I grabbed my lantern and walked out of the forest following the markers I made on the trees and then heard the clatter of Vespertilio raining down and smacking into the ground. They disintegrated as they landed as Grimm do as they dinner. I smiled as I departed, as I always do. What's for dinner? I should really go to a bookstore.

 **Author's Note-The Oranged Haired Boy's personality is that of a crazy, energetic, psychotic child in a 17 year old body which is why my writing is very off topic. I made up Sparks as something only the Orange Haired Boy can see. I hope that okay. He thinks of 2-10 different things in the middle of a fight. Half of what he thinks isn't even remotely fight related. He also like explaining things to the point it is redundant. He explains things a lot because he thinks it makes him seem smarter. He has a smiles 24/7. What I mean is that he is has a smile on his face all the time. His smile looks fake and sometimes it is but most of the time his smile is real. There goes Orange Hair Boy's redundant explaining rubbing off on me. His smile can be unnerving to people. Evidence from the fight shows that he can be a bit sadistic. I like to think that he fights with a combination of Tiger Style Kung Fu, the werewolf clawing, dodging, and a trickster/trollish mindset. I do have a subpar name for the name of The Orange Haired Boy's theme. I named his theme Spark A Charge. In RWBY songs, the title of the song is sang and I kinda hate the name because it sounds weird when sang in a song. That's the reason why it's subpar. I do know how his theme would go, it would be 2 guitars on opposite ends of the music scale playing each a solo. The song is insane, chaotic,and electrifying. It's like a thunderstorm. The song is fast and as the song goes on the two guitars will play different notes as the same time. In the middle of the song, the tempo/speed of notes would speed up becoming more and more erratic and then end abruptly.**


End file.
